In some jurisdictions, storage of protected data such as personal data or sensitive data is strictly governed. Not only the storage, but also processing of such protected data is regulated. Typically, in a traditional database such as a relational database, searching is prevented on the protected data by not adding indexes on columns of such protected data. However, in columnar storage this is a challenging task because of the way data is organized and stored.